Nona on the run
by nightflight loaw ver
Summary: Ok I dinner it bry good near th end not sh unexpected to this but unlocking it's a omit own check it stuns hard is death if good enjoy Nona on the fun majorly upfated and rvided!


_**the following occurs two years after the aftermath of nightlights martyr & the fall of loaw Okar kahuakhauns leadership (silvereingthefury), not part of the nightlight versel saga but rather aftermath, & resulting retreat of his former forces still controlled by the night sky & moon also known to night furys as the god protector: this is their story Under the new leadership of valdis loaw dagny perseverin. **_

Skrillix; Skrillix wer evakyl lothal. the albino figure set her paws on the wet stone and sighed. "Why must life be so incredibly difficult? Just like silverwingthefury, first he lets nightflight go then my brown scaled friend brings her to him to offer sacrifice in my place to give me more time to plant rebellion. I am hunted all the time. Even after the monster that he formally shed, loaw Okar kahuakhaun wanted me converted. Now here I am being converted again." The white figure lifted a wing to reveal a black mark in her side, but it wasn't burned nor made from a plasmaball. "Lightning" the figure grimaced. "Ive not faced a creature quite like this one. Nor do I hope to face one of these again." A rumble in the ominous cloudy sky amaid pouring rain foretold not thunder exactly But something far worse. The white figure remembered the last time it tangled with thunder, fending off killer strikes with now dead nightflight and the black dragon following her along to be bait. That had Been pure thunder and light though, this foretold something different than a natural occurrence. Lifting to her wings wearily the white figure took to the skies and flew randomly south. She knowing herself a veteran night fury could blend better with the scudding slate clouds, but then again since becoming a hunter to kill targets in the last five risings of the sun, it could too. Flapping it's wings harder the white figure recalled how this all began and how it became a race for her life!

* * *

><p>"Fools the lot of you! I will not fall like our past leaders did. I want. A better. Method. Find me one!" Paced the night fury on a stony outcrop which sat above the swath of assembled followers. Audria loAw edi essum, an original survivor of loAw Okar kahuakhauns reign and fighter against the many times he met obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss and Nona, spoke up. "May I add with the stars approval in oUR recruiting drives one group brought a resisting creature here to our gathered nest. It's not like our kind." He added meekly at his leaders disbelieving snort. "What is that supposed to mean? Don't answer that just show me." the leader snarled, already beginning to formulate plans. "Itsssssssss known as a sskrill: make it one of ourssssssss." Came the Voice of the sky into the drsgonessess mind. All furys that looked into the sky couldn't tear their orbs away for reasons not quite known. When they did they were as good as lost; their minds became infected with the all consuming will of the god protector. Once the physical markings on their bodies and mental was complete, they now communicated with the moon. Twilight was the strongest time the sky had a permanent hold on them. Only by a strong sence of will by a free soul helping them remember themselves again or a certain visual sight could snap the influence linking them with the stars. Only a single night fury with white pelt (Nona) thought to never have looked up at the sky And stay free.<p>

They flew fast and generally eastward and soon happened upon another batch of followers. Then the white dragons eye with the scar twitched in delight at the sight that met her eyes. loAw edi essum continued babbling until his flying partner clawed him lightly on the side of his wing facing her. "it doesn't matter now. It is the perfect living weapon for what I have in mind. Even if it's benevolent mind doesn't like what is about to happen when I meet it, it shall will change it's mind." Tethered to a tree, many of "the others" watched the different shaped dragon thrash angrily upon seeing audria and the white leader who named herself to it immediately.

"Welcome to our land: you may call me loaw dagny perseverin, leader of the followers and my god protector. But I guess for now that means very little doesn't it? It to worry, my little jittery friend, it will." "what do you want? how dare you capture a skrill!" It said at last in a sizzling voice. LoAw dagny shoved aside audria near her and paced the tree. "What do I want? You. do you poses a name?" "Skrillix. Woe betide the souls of you arrogant winged fools. You will all sizzle. I hunt others to capture them for gems or dead at a greater price. You're lucky I havent hunted you yet." perseverin neatly evaded the lighting bolt flashing past. "Full of socking surprises aren't we? Lighting? Your unique abilities are even more useful then I thought. You scream and thrash and waste energy now, but you'll come around to see reason. First they are blind, then they are cured." Skrillix stopped struggling to free itself and glaex angrily at the furys all around it before returning it's hot gaze to loaw dagny. "Wait until the dawn if darkness comes. It will all become clear in your mind. There's a certain soul i have need of your hunting skills to track and kill. all in time, Skrillix. When the twilight comes you can simply gaze upward and...and let all those bothersome worries just...melt away."

* * *

><p>Far East of the captured skrill, a night fury flew in experienced flight, shadowing a poorly disguised cluster of five just like her. Nona slowly but steadily Whittled away at the followers converted by the sky to be free once more. Nona briefly thought pleasant it would've been to have he friends flying Wingtip to wingtip alongside. But that want possible: each of them were far away accomplishing their unique duties, following their own path. Nona hadn't met up with nightflights to-be mate since the many years he had flown off alone when nightflight perished. LoAw Okar kahuakhaun, as silverwingthefury had been known as, in an animalistic rage had cut her down In front of her mates eyes. Nona certainly knew the sight of a seething loAw Okar tearing into nightflights white stomach while she lay helplessly inert was the sole sight that both devastated him mentally and freed his former name from the sky: abydos loAw prersevek wer whedab.<p>

As for the other friend, she had been rougue recently. Her tale was more complicated: thought to have been completely converted no one payed her any further mind. Something Must have happend the day she was forced to stand beside nesting kin night furys and watch as loAw Okar flashed out his claws, killing brutally scores of dragons he deemed incompetent. The dragon confident in Nona that it was due to her faking looking strong that she survived to be transfixed into a follower. Something mustve gone wrong during the conversion process: obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss kept those memories inside her although some memories were lost. It didn't take this dragoness long to figurns out the leader of the followers was very wrong in slaying and forcing the rest to look up at the sky. Then there was obuekhovs ordeal of nighflight loAw shar versel, a beautiful pretty sleek streamlined shapely dregoness all swooned when all layed eyes upon her scales. Best fighter only matched by loAw Okar at battling Dirty, obuekhov was approached by a then free nightflight to offer herself as willing sacrifice after beating kahuakhaun beforE. Obuekhov had been tasked by her leader to Bring him Nona but nightflight offered her nonas spot in order to buy the last free fury time to undo what kahuakhaun did and quell his insurrection.

nightflight versel was eventually freed by nona aFter a terrible bloody battle and saved her battered life as her former Brutish converted ally was about to kill Nona. Later she fought alongside obuekhov and abydos to defeat kahuakhauns hold over night furys, defending the life of a two legged and challenging loaw Okar to a rematch, Failing and perishing in his rage. "I will not forget her: she is a good hearted fury." Nona said to herself, still tracking the five dragons below her. She smiled. "And then there is me. What about me?" Of all dragons Nona became famous after nightflight mentioned her to her followers. Kahuakhaun wanted Nona converted and for a time loAw shad versel did too, until it seemed in her best interest to simply de-wing the pest instead. Many times plans were made against Nona; always failing. Assassins Chasing the albino fury didn't return and obuekhov was sent To kill Nona only served to gain her an ally instead. Versel nearly defeated her until she stopped fighting and urged her to find another way. Nightflights passing affected her. Worse, since kahuakhaun had fallen, loAw ranak branarrs overthrowing his leadership foiled, loAw dagny perseverin now threatened her life and the lives of many others.

She must be stopped. That thought alone snappend Nona back to the task at claw. "Those dragons are about to realize what a sad choice it was to fall under such tyrants as valdis and the stars influence." suddenly lightning brightened up the cloud cover the free fury hid in. Unfortunately it also severely spooked the unprepared followers below. one of them glanced up as they scattered and saw on outline of another nightnl fury cleverly concealed above flying them. "dragon. Dragon." it called to the others in warning, assuming it belonged on their side. Lightning flashed again in the clouds at roughly the same Level as Nona, scattering further the loyalists of loaw dagny.

* * *

><p>Skrilix loved this hunt, 'a mission' she had cooed in his audio receptors, more than any other he remembered. Not simply because it was another hapless prey this time to die but due to the new name he had been given when she had shown him in the very end that by simply gazing up had eased those angry feelings at being caged. Having a simple look at those surprisingly dazzling points of light, the full moon as well, became a sight it couldn't look away from. It had felt the most delicious power into him from skyward. Something or someone whispered a word or possinly a title into his mind, some kind of thought Speak, frightening at first but gradually understanding its significance as the power built inside it to the point where skrillixs near feinting joy body couldn't bear it. "I am Skrillix wer evakyl lothal!" (Translated from dragonic into I am light) the skrill rasped out to who might be listaning. He had been sent out to find the one called Nona by loaw dagny perseverin, saying she rightfully commanded him and All the other loyal night fury followers<p>

She explained to him that her quarry for his tracking skills to slay was an old enemy of perseverins formerly alive leader, kahuakhaun, who Harbored A grudge to bring Nona under his thrall. It was an insult to his ego the day that pest slipped away as he was occupied on his obsession of nightflight. Loaw dagny went furtherin telling the skrill what she learned from Loaw Shar versels tactics: kill rather then convert if the prey is too clever or rebellious. Alive, this albino figure was a menacing thorn in the scheme of things, loAw dagny explained, so she thought it best Nona be destroyed instead. Something Skrillix wasnt to hear from his leader was Nona could have Such a strong fighting will that she might just be able to break the god protector sway on her. She potentially could be a very real threat then if she managed to do so due to her future knowledge of the past experience she would retain mentally. She might be able to use knowledge against them somehow. This Skrillix lothal would not allow to happen. The departing tail of an albino leacheD white night fury seemed to mock him, and a scale loAw dagny let him obtain his preys sent from came from this fleeing figure. Skrillix lothal finally found his intended target to destroy, no matter where she tied to hide.

* * *

><p>Back in the present timeline, nona rumbled dismally at all this wretched rain. on the flip-side it dimmed her sent Better from the tracking skrills radar. Nona shook her self dry to be drenched in seconds all over again and slipped into a momentof thought: to be converted by the sky, such doom it surely foreshadowed the poor unfortunate to ordeal such fate. To be thoroughly wiped of all former justified thoughts, forced your mind to hear something it wasn't intended to hear, your markings born unto the land with; warped beyond recognition.<p>

Nona ground her extended teeth to keep from growling vengefully that Locked away justice to free all from the stars malign influence. because in due part to silverwingthefurys ultimate succumbing to the god protector; all that warring, all that loss of night fury lives: nightflight and silverwing were dead because Of it. Now though the new leader perseverin, the god protector claimed one more victim. "One of these days there'll be no more worries of killing or conversion nonsense. We can all live peacefully." Nona considered herself lucky during the time silverwing became kahuakhaun, all throughout the rise of nightflight versel, the big war with abydos and Obuekhov on her side against countless furys, and other entanglements with loAw dagny, that she hadn't been slain or transfixed by this time after two years. Some place or some time nona needed to battle the skrill and possibly win Skrillix it's freedom. The past five days led to several near evasions by her perusing foe. **Nona** was tired of being** on the run;** her wings acheingly throbbed but it didn't fare well if she rested for more than an hour! That's when Nona had an idea in a way how to defeat the skrill. she flapped rapidly north through lashing rain to an inkling where an mid friendly night fury could be the Difference Nona required to defeat Skrillix lothal.

* * *

><p>"go! You are free now!"she yelled in relief after them. This was such hard work tracing rouge clutches of followers: obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss needed to land soon. It was night and with blood leeching out of her stomach heavily where a dragon had cut her with silver talons, she could die slowly. For a Moment the image of nightflightflashed behind her eyes. yes, her death was devastating but so was the thought silverwingthefury had too after his hold was broKen and kahuakhaun his title vanished with it. Abydos taking on loAw Okar after his conversion broke as well upon laying eyes on what he thought was the dead sprawled body of his lovely mate could quite possibly have been the sole reason why the war that day was won. Obuekhov owed him a great debt. She didn't know exactly the current leader was now since their severe weakening activities after kahuakhaun, ranak branarr and nightflights deaths, but two years from that point the corrupt Dragons seemed to have once again become far more organized. Granted; they didn't exactly attack her as if they knew obuekhov personall like they had under kahuakhaun, and admittedly easier to free followers. Obuekhov wished to se her old friend she once sought to kill in the name of the god protector. How she realized what a regretful move that had been.<p>

"if only I could be free like the rest of The others fully are released. I may not hear the ugly thought projections of the god protector anymore about the time nightlight sent me to gather silverwing but I wish one day I can be a completely liberated night fury. I fear for the fate of those tramatized souls who whos spells were broken. To realize all you had committed in the stars name was bad." Laning amid a landscape of cost below she saw a river, mirroriing the one nearly three year ago when she wa depressed and nightflight flew to her to sacrifice herself to kahuakhaun. "i will not forget the day you did that for me." she didn't hear the telltale Flappig wings of a night fury behind her until it's voice penetrated the muddy brown dragonsses musing. "Ah, my Old friend. How good it is to see you finally again. I wondered if you survived all this time. Befor we catch up on our activities I have need of you." Obuekhov looked up in surprise (her hearing wasnt that acccute sadly) and warmth flooded her inside to see that stubborn old albino dragon who refused to cheat death alive and well. "N-Nona! What can I do to help?"

* * *

><p>nona the albino night fury flew alone randomly toward the distant mountains they the god protectors follower dragons nested. At least she <em>seemed<em> alone; really she was being shadowed from far above by her longtime hex half converted friend obuekhov arytiss. At length, Nona told Her ally a plan once nightflight devised without the out approval of loAw Okar kahuakhaun/silverwing the day Nona had set out to free her from her transfiguration. Nona happened to be a fast learning master of Ariel combat more than obuekhov but she insisted Her muddy brown colored friend stay far away until the skrill tracked her here. The scar throbbed again lightly from the lightening bolt Skrillix lothal had hit her with In the side. Scales fell out over time so it should return white. "I had ever so hoped you would present more of a challenge for my skills but alls well get ends well."said a electric voice, causing Nona to whirl in surprise, the sound coming from none other than Skrillix wer evakyl lothal. Nona had no idea how swiftly silent it seemed to melt out of the cloud cover of rain but she barely evaded the lightning emanating from Skrillixs jaws. "Is that the best you Can do? I sizzle, I shock. One attack for me unlike you night furys is I don't tire as eAsily. i am lightening and it is me; I can store it from storms forever And rain up down upon my prey whoever it Might Be. You can fly forever but wherever you hide I shall find it. You are no match for a skrill." the next bolt signed her WingTips.

"who sent you? Why are you doing this?" The skrill seemed to grin nastily in response to that. "that does not concern you. The one you know as...perseverin recruited me." valdis! of course! It made comprehension now. She was leader of the followers and how she managed to transfix the mind of a skrill? anyone's Guess. However the means loAw dagny was using the Skrill to kill her nemesis for her. "Dirty cheating dragoness" Nona breathed upset. Skrilix attacked relentlessly On her but Nona hoped obuekhov remembered the rest of the plan. "what you do not get is i chose this battlefield. I'm done fleeing. It ends this day." Was that a nod from her foe? Lashing rain distracted momentarily Her attention from the awesome sight; lighting flashed all along the skrills wings outward into the clouds. Incredible: if an adversary That powerful lead the corrupted night furys it could doom the entire Reason of undoing what silverwing did long Ago. unaware of this ability Skrilix wielded, Nona fell back into the relitiveCloud-cover safety. "that will not save you."it laughed. Nona realized a bit too late why the enemy was so smugly unconcerned. "Bright flashes stabbed down from the clud layer in wish she hid. She srelied in terror and dived upwards. "Obuekhov do it!" Nona saw below Skrilix turn at the sound of a plasma fireball impacting on nonas opponent not far away and sighed in relief. The entire plan obukuekhov upholding her deal to fluster Skrilix. The white dragonneas saw the skrills wings light up with lightening again and cried out in pain when flashes stabbed down again against her outstreached left wing.

"had enough yet?" cma the sizzling call of the electric dragon somewhere nearby. "fled if you wish I shall track you across this land and the next one too. Set out to hunt you by the sky I have been and hunt you I shall." She understood that was certainly true of the previous five days of Near constant flying to escape her target. Suddenly hearign wingbeats nearby she used an old trick she learned to drop below the height she was just at. It confused many a night fury but could it work with A different dragon species entirely? Nona was about to find out.

* * *

><p>Obuekhov arytiss carefully tried to conceal herself with clouds above Nona, not say to achieve with her glaring brown coat in a set of invisible grey droplets. Like most of the fellow night furys, she had an instinctive fear of lightning and to be told that a dragon attacked with it...She flinched every time She glimpsed the bright beams aglow below her. A loud cry went out no doubt from Nona but She contented herself with thoughts of what she would do to that skrills outer coat of scales before they broke the god protectors awful hold over it. The call came for her to take action so she loosed a purple plasma right at the dark blur of Nonas Foe. She remained careful to not shout insults to cover there were two dragonssess attacking it. Obuekhov cursed this rain quietly for hindering their efforts to Ending the skrill. Between her distracting attacks they managed to force the beast to decend below the cloud line; here the rain lashed practically sideways with blasts of errant wind. Below them strached the stormy choppy sea with distant land a dot of the mainland east. Unthinkingly, they must have led the skrill far out to sea during the battling process or perhaps it lured them. Ether way the ocean might claim the loser should it fall inured. Skrillix cooed in shock to witness his duped deception all this time before smiling wickedly. "ah clever little dragons arnt you? So so clEver. It will be such A shame to snap that confidence like A twig. One or one hundred, my power is near limitless so long as I gather energies from clouds. you fools dared to challenge me in my element. Most unwise. There are two of you now, twice the pride, double the fall. I have been looking forward to this."<p>

skrllix let electricity flow brilliantly out of his out-flung wings into the clouds. Knowing what was coming, Nona hurtled into obuekhov downwards towards the water in efforts to reduce the chance of being struck: she learned the hard way that lightning was far less pleasant than blasted with night fury plasma. This skrill quite possibly could be more threatening and powerful than its leader perseverin. Flyig alongside together with Her albino friend she nearly skimmed sea surface as Skrillix howled manically above. "That won't help you! Water travels my powerrrrrrrr! Hahahahahaaaaaa!" Warnings came too late: electricity struck the water as well as out and above in all directions. That unluckily meant that the immediate ocean was supercharged for a few moments. A Small swell caught both Nona and obuekhov from behind and immediately Shocked the life out of them. they fell into the unforgiving Waves and did not rise Again.

* * *

><p>far on the most Eastern point that meets the sea sat the other abino figure. "heh" a smug expression touched her jaws at the barely glimpsed dots far distant. the figure next to her spoke up. "We were drawn here because of the skrill?" the figure grinned at audria loAw edi Essum. "I think it would be obvious. can you not see? storm and lightning come only from my follower lothal." a distant flash of lightning lit up the Horizon, making the distant moving dots slightly more distinguished. Another flsh came brighter this time, making the assembled figures behind the albino creature flinch. "Quit whining. After this we shall be free to do as we please. no more worries of opposition. This unique skrill is most useful on our side." An unease twinged inside her briefly from...another issue but it faded. A purr rumbled within the female night fury leader as her keen orbs caught another electric white flash far off followed by two of the three known dots out there falling into the unforgiving waves. The dragoness understood it's significance And whirled on the roughened group of 'the others.' a Black brute of intimidating size, alive and chosen to aid nightflight versel in a two pronged assault on Nona two years ago, a delicated folower wishing for that dragons death by the name of deathbringer, gave the albino fury a look. "It's happened hasnt it? It is done?" She smirked evilly. "yessssssss...at lasssssst has the deed been done. I loAw dagny perseverin, have seen it with my eyes. She is gone. It is done! Heh heh heh heh heh!"<p>

* * *

><p>The oceans surface remained choppy and even more so at its turmoil waves on the sHore. Waves were known to the human Vikings of many villages for depositing Many objects on the beach: sand, rocks , twigs, stumps, branches and other debris. The rely conscious brown mangled heap spat out on the sand unceremoniously Wasnt On the list of normal things seen. The heap didn't know how long it spent in the churnig sea but it seemed a day. Finding it possessed legs to support its weary self it shook itself dry and looked around with bleary eyes to see if it's friend was Nearby. "Nona! where you?" Obuekhov roared. Her sinsitive ear plates caught a quiet groan and she ambled over to the source of the sound. "Nona. Friend. Please be alright." Ironic to think that she hadnt cared a whim about her years ago and Nona had comforted her when her will gave way to tears in that dragon she was to extinguish. "Are you alive?<p>

"Well? are they alive?" said loAw dagny perseverin with a haughty grin. Her best hopes for this newest follower far exceeded her imagination "both of them dead?" Skrilix wer evakyl lothal flapped dutifully in front of her. A victorious air seemed to radiate from him. "They were dead I'm sure of it. I can no longer detect them." a white and black scaled paw with extended claws lashed form nowhere to strike the other. "Imbecile! Then You dont know if their certainly drowned Do you?" What about the other mysterious one?"

After reviving Nona, waiting for her to fully recover her bettered bearings, obukuekhov checked her for injuries finding many. "What about that creature that attacks us? Moreover defeating us?" Her partner groaned feebly heavily and lay backdown. "I do not know exactly how it beat us two fully fighting night furys but my guess is that it's lightning is stronger than our fireballs: it barely grazed that dragon. I am Very lucky to be alive from its electric attacks yet alone survived not drowning. I remember going under."

"I remember them very well going under the sea. my powers saw to that." the Skrill declared. Perseverin resisted the urge to smack him Again given that he could eletocute her at will. "the other is a brown fury I hadnt known helped my prey. She fell too. they've been...taken care of." Across the distance both-loaw dagny perseverin and Nona the free fury declared thier words at roughly the same time: "if you and I meet againt you shan't like the result." And above it all the tempting Stars shown bright that night... As well as a full moon.


End file.
